Kitty cat
by ForgottenWhispers
Summary: What do you get when you put Kai, Ray and a book together? This.......


Kitty Cat

Disclaimer: Dont own Beblade characters. Wish I owned Kai and Ray though. Where did I get the idea for this weird piece of fanfic? Easy, I have, to the second I started writing this mind you, five cups of caffeine/sugar flowing through my system and I just read over Reis1gurl's fic Dont hurt my kitten, since I have been so busy and I needed something to relax. To say I came close to killing myself laughing is an understatement, I mean with the little skits though not the story I think the actual story is great but the skits are soooo funny. Anyway, this coupled with my caffein/sugar high led me on a wonderful escapade which ended with me sitting typing at 02:00 in the morning since I couldn't sleep. What does an over sugared/caffeinated mind that needs sleep produce? This.

* * *

Ray sat watching the rain fall down as he listened to his discman, the rain hitting the window's glass and making little trails of water as they made their trek to the soil. For his amusement he pretended to bet on which would reach the edge pf the window pane first. He usually got it right. He hummed along as the song changed. He was a fan of Linkin Park, to the amazement of Tyson and the amusement of Kai. Kai, his leader and boyfriend.

They had been in a relationship for almost three months now, the others had no idea. He smirked_ ' Gullible fools.' _

He looked to Kai, he was reading a book. Ray tried to focus on the books title, it looked familiar but he couldn't be sure. He stood and walked up to Kai as slowly as he could, he didn't want the other to notice his movements. He crouched down behind the table, Kai was sitting on the sofa, a good few metres ahead of him. He could sneak up behind him, grab the book and bolt. He had a plan, now to put it into action.

He slowly creeped on all fours, slinking behind the door when Kai turned to look behind him. He peeked around, Kai was reading his book again. An evil grin graaced his features, pointy fangs exposing themselves. This was too easy. He managed to get to the back of the sofa. He paused as Kai shifted. _' Wait a moment. Why steal the book, I can give him even more of a scare and land right on him. HEEHEEHEE.'_

With this thought in mind he got ready to spring, pulling his body into a crouched position. Kai shifted again. Ray sneaked a glance. Perfect. He had a perfect landing spot, Kai was lounging on the sofa, giving him a big landing spot. He snickered mentally and sprung, flying right into the air. He was given a moment of satisfaction as Kai looked up to him, eyes widening in surprise.

A thump, followed by a groan and whoosh of air escaping compressed lungs was heard. Then an evil giggle followed. That was accompanied by another thump, this one of a body connecting with the floor, muffled protest and bruised pride included, a smug " Served you right." and a slight humph of distaste rounded off the 'well thought out' plan.

Kai looked down at his kitten. Ray was sprawled on the ground, looking very peeved off. He gave him an apologetic smile, which didn't mask the amusement that shined in his eyes, as he said sorry. Ray huffed again, and promptly pulled a tongue at Kai. Kai grinned and leant forward slightly." If I were you, I would put that away before I find a better use for it."

Kai almost cracked up on the spot as Ray's tongue slipped back in with alarming speed, and his mouth shut with a definite click, not to mention the now very wide and much shocked amber eyes that were directed his way. Ray growled, realising Kai's predicament, and pulled himself off the ground and cuddled into Kai's lap." That was mean." Kai smiled. Just like Ray to conveniently forget that he had started the little tussle. He carried on reading his book as he absentmindedly stroked Ray's hair.

His reading was disturbed as Ray shifted and pulled the book to his level

" What are you reading?"

Kai sighed as he asked the Gods what he had done to deserve this adorable but exasperatingly curious boyfriend. "Kai." Kai looked to him, blushing at being caught out. " Oh, my book. It's called _HOW TO LIVE WITH A NEUROTIC CAT OWNER_. Its by Stephen Baker." Ray smiled, giggling slightly. Kai liked Ray's giggle. It wasn't a girly giggle, but it was still cute. It suited him perfectly.

" I've read that. Bout time someone made fun of the owners." Kai gave him a mock scowl." What's wrong with cat owners?" Ray grinned. " Oh nothing. Nothing at all." Kai him a sidelong glance. Ray was teasing him. He would play along." So, being a neko-jin and all, so you would be in the know of what cats like. Which owner would you like?" Ray stopped for a moment. He grinned evilly and snatched the book away." Hey." Kai gave a startled yelp when Ray sat down on the couch next to him. He had just flopped on so it bounced a bit.

"So Kai. If you owned a cat. What type of owner would you be?" Kai almost laughed. " I dont know." Ray pouted." Come on. Unless ofcourse you're a DOG person." Kai grimaced. " No thank you. Last dog I saw was Wolborg. Put me off them for life." Ray sat in silence for a moment before getting a very evil glint in his eye. " So that means you dont think Driger is as good as Wolborg." Kai stopped, once he realised what Ray was implying he meant he shook his head." I didn't mean it like that. I meant that Wolborg is ugly and Driger is... nicer." Ray gave a mock scowl." So what you saying is Driger is cute. He doesn't look like a fighter." Kai nodded then stopped." No. I didn't mean that! I meant..." He trailed off at Ray's laughter. He growled as he realised Ray had been playing him." Why you little lynx." He lunged Ray and started tickling. Ray gasped in surprise then bit his lip to suppress the growing bubble of noise in his throat.

Kai smiled as Ray burst out laughing. He had realised Ray was ticklish after he had helped bind Ray's ankle (A.N: Damn Kevin!). The poor boy couldn't stop laughing when Kai had checked to see that no ribs had been bruised. Since then he had held the info as a black-mailing tool. Kai leant down, covering Ray's mouth with his own to mask the giggles and laughing that came from the currently hysterical neko-jin. _'That's one way to keep him quiet.' _He was pulled out of his thoughts when the door opened and Tyson walked in." What's going on in here.." He stopped as he took in Ray's flushed face and laughing fit and Kai kneeling over him, one hand holding Ray down the other paused in mid tickle. After a moment of silence Tyson spoke." Am I interrupting something?"

Kai and Ray looked at eachother, then Ray did the only logical thing a boy who had been caught in a tussle with his boyfriend and leader would do.

He laughed.

The end

Hope you liked it. You know the episode in G Revolution, the one where Daichi joins them and Ray chokes on his food. Think about his face at that time, thats probably the closest you'll get to his expression from Kai's comment, I almost wet myself laughing when I saw that episode, especially when me and my friend watched it in slowmo. We were laughing for the rest of the week, everyone thought we had been into the sick bays meds...sorry, caffiene and me are an interesting combination. Evil grin Anyway, hope you enjoyed this, reveiw...and dont get this deleted...yes I'm still miffed about the deleting of my 1 shot grumbles about feeding people to Driger and Dranzer then again, they'd probably get indigestion...OKAY. I'm gonna stop talking now. Night Night.


End file.
